


Catarsis

by umikito



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Tony Stark a las tres de la madrugada, una noche de verano, mientras mira dormir a un desnudo Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catarsis

**Author's Note:**

> Esto llegó tan rápido a mí que no puedo justificarlo. Sólo algo que tenía que escribir mientras veía The Avengers por no sé cuál ocasión y la frase: "¿Y ése es el hombre con el que se obsesionaba tanto mi padre?", se quedó grabada. Todos sabemos que Tony tiene un no muy escondido rencor hacia su padre, y bueno, ésta es mi versión de la historia. 
> 
> Es muy cortito, pero aún así espero les guste.

**Pareja:** Tony Stark/Steve Rogers.

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Géneros:** General, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. 

**Palabras:** 388.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, no busco ningún beneficio económico, pero me agradarían los comentarios.

 

Inspiración gracias a esta imagen:  
[](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/steveamptony_zps889b06be.png.html)

By Mel H. aka Acid Vanity http://thestarkandstripes.tumblr.com/ 

 

 

Solía adorarte, Capitán América. Llegué a desear la llegada de un nuevo día, con la esperanza que ese nuevo amanecer se convirtiera un paso más cercano a ti. Solía quererte, como pocas veces había querido algo en ese momento de mi vida. Cerraba los ojos y esperaba que aparecieras frente a mí.

Pero tú no aparecías, y él tampoco regresaba. 

De tanto adorarte, pasé a odiarte con mucha facilidad, manteniendo la vehemencia. Te odiaba porque tú no lo dejabas volver, porque aún sin aparecer, me lo quitabas. Porque estaba solo. 

Te odiaba porque te prefería a ti que a mí. 

Pero no eras tú, Steve. No era tu culpa que mi padre fuera un hombre apasionado más con sus propios logros en la tecnología que los relacionados su genética. Nunca fue tu culpa que él se fuera, o que no llamara. No fue tu culpa que me sintiera solo, o triste cada noche. 

Te quise sin un verdadero motivo, y te odié igual. Sin raciocinio. Guiado por la impulsividad de un niño contagiado por las escenas familiares navideñas en televisión. 

Yo solía odiarte, Capitán América. Tanto o más que Howard Stark. Pero el tiempo pasa, las cicatrices se forman, y en algún punto de la adultez, cuando finalmente se establece un poco de esa llamada madurez, uno recapitula; y al tenerte frente a mí de pronto entiendo la ridícula obsesión de mi padre contigo. Con tu carácter recio, decidido, con esa valentía que no se escapa aún cuando estás usando un ridículo traje con estrellas. Toda tu humanidad, Steve es lo que te hace especial. Y eso lo entiendo. 

Ahora lo hago. 

Ahora, que en lugar de odiarte, te vuelvo a adorar, por cada pequeño detalle. Por cada mirada, por cada gesto y la fascinación con la que gustas de contradecirme. 

Yo solía odiarlo, Steve. Lo culpé por mi mal carácter, mis malas decisiones y mi necedad para mostrar compasión. Pero no fue tu culpa, tampoco suya, y ahora que te quiero con total ahínco. Ahora que entiendo, que he sentido, puedo decirle, si es que puede escuchar aún ese viejo: 

 

 

_Te perdono.  
Papá. _


End file.
